No Need To Worry!
by Ness Caelum
Summary: In a fan meeting, Rin tells a tale to her fans which no one but Len knows, the tale is actually their past life story... Based on Kagamine Rin's "Nayami Muyouu!" Putin-P  ONE SHOT! Slight twincest


**_Disclaimer: I don't work for Yamaha or Crypton, means I don't own Vocaloid_**

* * *

><p>"LEN! LEN! LEN!"<p>

"RIN! RIN! RIN!"

A lot of people were crowding the front of a large company, The Crypton Company, which specialized in entertainment business and also a famous singers/actresses/actors agency. These people were shouting and yelling the names of one of famous VOCALOIDs—a call given to outstanding singers in the company—with so much enthusiasm. The names they were calling were the names of a twin VOCALOID, Kagamine Rin and Len, who already became a hit in the age of only 14. Everyone love them, from female to male, from children to seniors, by any people with any kind of backgrounds and jobs.

Not long after, a numbers of bodyguards were exiting the company building and starting to make a way. The crowd became even more rowdy when the twin famous VOCALOID came out of the building to their tour bus along a big dog. The fans had no idea how the sweet twins had such a furious looking dog as their most lovely pet?

"Len! Len-kun! Please! Take this with you! I love you!" A girl about the age of a high school girl tried to break in the bodyguards and gave the big heart shaped pillow to Len.

"Thank you." Len said giving her the smile which made the girl lost some beats of her heartbeat.

"Rin-chan! Rin! Please accept these roses!" A middle aged man managed to break in the bodyguards and gave the bouquet to Rin, even managed to shake hand with her before the bodyguards pulled him out of the way and the dog barked mercilessly to the crowd. To be able to break in with these bodyguards were guarding were considered as awesome. The security was not losing to the security a president of a big country may have. Thanks to the bodyguards and the dog, they made it save to the bus.

In the bus, Rin and Len waved goodbye to their enthusiast fans until the bus started to move. The twins were having a fans meeting today. The fans meeting took place in a large theme park. When the twins arrived there, an extreme number of fans were already waiting for them.

The show went on as the plan. The twins sing a few songs heartily for all their beloved fans and then continued with giving signatures. Of course not all the fans got their signature, there were too much of them! Only those who were lucky got their signatures. After giving signature session was over, Rin had a plan on having fun with her and Len's fans. She wanted to tell them a tale. The managers thought it was childish and suitable only if Rin was visiting an orphanage and not in a fans meeting. But Len helped her, and so here she was, ready to tell a tale to the fans which were now as silent as graveyard because they wanted to hear Rin's sweet voice clearly.

"You haven't told me what you want to tell them." Len whispered behind Rin's back. "Cinderella? Sleeping beauty?" Len guessing as he saw Rin didn't bring any book with her. Might be it was the usual story she knew so well already that she didn't need any guide.

Rin only smiled to Len. "Then, you should hear the tale now." Rin looked back to face her audiences. She sat comfortably beside her pet dog and started the tale. "Once upon a time…"

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, there were an orphan girl and her twin brother. For living, the brother was studying and also working as an apprentice of a famous Luthier—person who makes or repairs violins—in the town, while the sister worked in a bread shop. They might not rich, but they never sleep with empty stomach.<p>

The sister had a dark secret. When she was younger, she was kidnapped. It was an odd case. The kidnapper didn't asked for money or anything, but still she was missing for about two months and then she suddenly found sleeping on her bed at home. She said she didn't remember what happened to her, but of course, actually she did. The one who kidnapped her was the government of the country itself. They were searching for new secret agents and they picked the sister out of no where and gave her practices for the whole couple of months and all. When she was returned to her home, she already became a secret agent who did dirty jobs for the country and she was paid for it. The sister never told everyone or even her brother because she didn't want anyone to get involved.

One day, the sister was just finishing her work at the bread shop and was about to head back home. She took a shortcut through an alley and almost tripped by something. It was a box. The sister got curious of why the box so heavy and opened the box. There was a long haired puppy inside.

"Oh, hello there." Said the sister. "What are you doing here?" The sister stroked the puppy. The puppy was so cute, sniffing the sister's hand. "Are you… thrown?" No reply from the puppy and the snow was starting to fall. "It's cold here… Let's come with me." The sister took the puppy with her home.

"What's with that puppy, sister?" The brother asked when she got back home.

"He was thrown, I picked him." The sister said as she gave the puppy to her brother to take care. He was feeding the puppy some milk while the sister took off her jacket and boots. "Do you mind if we keep him?" The sister asked.

"Of course, he shouldn't be let alone outside. By the way, your dinner is ready, it's on the table." The brother said. The sister smiled at her brother's reply and went to the dining room.

Later late at night, after the siblings went to bed a few hours ago, the sister quietly got up. She could only do her work with the government only after her brother asleep. She sneaked in her brother's room before going out, pulling his blanket higher so both her brother and the puppy beside him were covered and warm. She gave him a quick peck on his lips and whispered, "I love you," before going out of the room and out of the house.

The sister took out the note the government gave to her that day when she was shopping for the bread shop's need. A stranger bumped into her and when she realized it, the note was already in her working apron's pocket. It was another dirty job the government wanted her to do. The sister sighed and went to where she thought the target might be.

The work was hard, like there were ever easy work the government given her. The sister never liked the works, but she had to do it or else the government would disturb other people's normal lives and turned them to other killing machines.

It was almost dawn. The sister hurried her steps and went home to have some sleep before she had to play her day routine as a bread shop clerk and before her brother realized she wasn't on her bed. When she took a turn, she almost fell by something again.

"Doggy-chan?" The sister said in confusion.

The puppy she picked before and was sleeping with her brother was there, being the one who made the sister almost fell… again. But there was no box.

"What are you doing here? Didn't you sleeping with my brother?" The sister picked up the little dog. The puppy licked her cheek as soon as it came close to her face. "Awww, are you comforting me?" The sister giggled. "Let's get back home, and please don't tell brother about tonight, okay?"

Ever since then, every time the sister sneaked out of the house to do her work with the government, the little dog would follow her and comfort her after she was done with the work.

"Doggy-chan, thank you for always comforting me. If only you're a person, maybe I wouldn't feel lonely working alone, but you as yourself are good too." The sister said one night after the work that night was done. "I always have my brother who could comfort me better than anyone else, to tell you the truth, your comfort can't be compared to his, but I appreciate you still. 'Cause I can't let my brother know about this problem." The sister stroked the puppy in her arms. "But, doggy-chan… tomorrow you can't follow me. I had to go out of the town. Take care of my brother, okay?"

The sister actually just got an order to do work which was far more dangerous than others she got. It was so dangerous that even the sister doubt she could make it back home alive.

"Please, take good care of brother…" The sister wept silently as she hugged the puppy tightly.

Later that day at noon, the sister visited her brother at the studio.

"Can I have a talk for a moment?"

"Sister? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the bread shop?" The brother approached his sister.

"Well, I'm actually doing shopping for the shop now." The sister didn't know how to start the talk.

"Oh, but you come in a good timing! Look!" The brother showed her a fine made violin before playing a song with it. The song was nice to hear, but the point was not her brother's excellent skill on playing the instrument, but the sound produced by the violin, even the master was taken by the sound.

"How was it?" The brother asked after he finished playing the song.

The sister clasped her hands enthusiastically. "It's so good!"

"He made the violin himself." The master told the sister.

"Oh, really?" She amazed.

"Yeah, he really worked hard to make a good violin after uncountable failures he did. He said, he wanted to impress you." Master grinned.

"Master! You don't need to say that!" Her brother blushed. If only he had green hair, he would look so much like a tomato. But he had blond hair, the same color as his sister's.

The sister patted her brother's head lovingly. "Thank you, I'm impressed. Does this mean he already become a Luthier?"

The master laughed. "Not so fast, he only has one good artwork. I'll say he is one after he makes a hundred fine violins. That mean, he still has ninety nine more to work on." The master laughed.

"That's mean!" The sister hit the master.

"Aww! I'm only joking!" The master cried.

"Okay, that's enough. What is it you want to talk to me?" The brother asked as he pushed the master away.

The sister went all nervous. She was happy forgetting for a while about the thing she wanted to talk, because of her brother's show of artwork. But now, she had to face the reality again. She had to tell him.

"Well… I… I… umm…" She knew her brother had become nervous too. "Well, this… I was offered a job outside the town… And I'll be leaving tonight."

There was a long silent, maybe for hours, or it only seemed like hours.

"What?" He finally responded.

"I'm going to work outside the town." She repeated.

A silent again, but not as long as the first.

"Why all of the sudden?" His voice sounded angry.

This… the sister didn't know what to answer. She didn't want to lie to her brother, sneaking out of the house without his knowing made her feel guilty enough. "I'm sorry." Was all she could say as she bowed deep to him.

The brother usually arrived at home after the sunset, so the sister thought to leave before he comes back. Saying she was leaving was hard, but saying goodbye was harder. She picked up the puppy and hugged it.

"I'm leaving now." She said as she stroked it. "Maybe I'm not going to come back, so I want you to take care of my brother." A pause, she buried her face into the puppy's hair and sobbed. "Ever since that day I was kidnapped, I knew my future had been destroyed. I knew I'd die anytime sooner if I made even a very little mistake… This world is so cruel. I wished to be able to live in a peaceful place together with my brother and you." She put down the puppy and grabbed her bags. Her back as she walked away seemed so lonely and down in the little dog's eyes.

The work was indeed very dangerous. Before her, the government had already sent other agents, but they all failed, leaving the sister the only one to finish their work. So far, she did a good job. She managed to break in successfully, but the problems started to occur as she went deeper into the building to the safety room where the data which she had to steal was. A whole lot of guards were after her, even snipers and assassins, but she managed to escaped for her wish to see her beloved brother again, she survived only for that. She eventually got the data and tried to flee the building, but it was so hard as there were more guards then before. While hiding, she eavesdropping the guards talking.

"Sir! There's another intruder!"

"What the hell are you doing? We haven't found the first one and then there's the second one? Find them! FIND THEM!"

The guards then left the place. The sister went out of her hiding, questioning what she just heard. There was an intruder other than her. Suddenly shots were aiming her, she went hiding again and took her own gun, shooting the shooter as she ran finding other safe place to hide.

Her searching led her to an empty computer room. She was safe… for now. The computer room had no other exit except the door she just came through. It was a dead end and the guards would arrive soon. It was the end. It was over. She would die.

The sister squeezed the data in her hand as she faced the door, water started to form in her eyes. Her thought went to her brother and how much she wished not to be separated from him. If she was to die, she wanted her brother by her side.

A sudden noise from behind made her jumped, followed with arms covering her. But she wasn't caught. She knew the touch very well. No way the one behind her was the guard.

"Sister… What exactly are you doing?"

Her brother. He was the other intruder the guards were talking about. Even the little dog was there too. She turned and hugged him back. She was so happy to meet him again even only for a short of time.

"You should tell me if you are doing something dangerous like this!"

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" She finally told him everything with tears.

After a quick explanation, the brother came to understand everything.

"I see…" Was all his respond. The sister only nodded her head.

"I'm sorry… because of me… you followed me… and then… you become trapped too here…" She sobbed.

"Idiot." He said. "If I didn't follow you, I'd regret it. We were born together, weren't we? It will be fair if we die together too."

The siblings hugged each other even tighter only to part when the sound of footsteps were heard from far away but slowly becoming louder and louder.

"Look like our executioner is coming." He said with a nervous look on his face. He moved to stand in front of his sister, protecting her until the very end.

"No."

The brother turned around to saw his sister pointing a gun toward him.

"Sis…"

"They won't execute us." She cut his words. "They'll interrogate us and torture us! Much worse than skinning us alive!" Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I… I can't let you… feel that kind of pain… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

She pulled the trigger. The bullet shot his chest near his heart. She caught him as he fell and cried even harder. She brushed his hair from his face and kissed him fully on his bloody lips. She could feel him kissed her back and locked her lips on his until she couldn't feel him again. The puppy rubbed his head softly with the brother's lifeless hand behind the sister.

The steps were even louder now after the sound of the shot heard. She brought the same gun taking her brother's life to her temple, ready to shot herself. But before she could do that, the door bang opened and the guards shot aimlessly into the room, killing the sister. Leaving the little dog as the only one survived from the shot.

* * *

><p>The silent kept on continue even after Rin finished her tale. Everyone seemed sculpted from the tale they just heard. The very first person to respond was Len. He clapped his hands and after a few clapped, the audiences regain their consciousness and clapping their hands too. The noise finally came back.<p>

The fan meeting was finally over. Rin, Len, and the fierce dog went back to their tour bus to get home. The bus was so big, but only had the three of them plus the driver. It was a quite journey home and they took the back seat where they couldn't have a chat with the nice driver. The atmosphere was awkward between Rin and Len after the story telling session, even the dog could feel it.

"Rin…" Len tried to start a conversation. Rin turned her face from the window to her twin brother.

"Yes?"

"That story just now…"

Rin smiled as if already knowing Len would ask her that.

"That story… actually haven't finished yet." Rin proudly said and continued with the story without being asked. "After the siblings' death, their bodies were thrown to a dump. But, some scientists from another country found them and took them to their laboratory. They…"

Len continued her. "They took samples of their cells and cloning them."

Rin smiled happily as Len finishing her story. "Yes. That's right. You knew, didn't you?"

"That the brother and the sister in your story were us? I knew it from long ago." Len admitted. "I thought you didn't, so I kept quite about it."

"The cells were carrying our memories of our past life. Of course I knew. The scientists were only trying to clone people who had talents and then we reborn." Rin moved closer to Len and embraced him. "The scientist raised us. They gave us food, clothes, house, education, even this VOCALOID title. This is what I wished for, Len. To live happily together with you in this peaceful place. Living everyday with you. Singing with you." Rin looked at the fierce dog and smiled to it. "Even to have the once little puppy by our side again."

Len embraced her back. "But, you killed me." Rin twitched in Len's arms and went all silent. "Don't regret it, Rin. No need to worry. If you didn't shoot me that time, I might not be able to die and reborn with you. By the way, there was something I didn't manage to tell you because you already shot me."

Rin raised her head to face Len. Len caressed her cheek before tilting his head and locked his lips on hers. "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong><em>A.N: Is it just me or what?(I hope I'm wrong), the song Nayami Muyouu!(No Need To Worry!) is not as popular as other Kagamine Rin's songs! It's a great song! You should listen to it! By the way, since the lyrics in the song don't explain the story much, and I heard it is a series song, and I haven't listen to all of the series. So I just write the story the way my mind arrange the lyric. Review?<em>**

**_Edit: After hearing Stealing Is A Doctrine(Len), I feel... OMG! I'm making a grave mistake! The story is NOT supposed to be like this! (That's why, CHECK on ALL the series BEFORE writing a fanfic!) Anyway, the good thing is I made this fanfic ONLY based from Nayami Muyouu! Maybe someday I'll write the real whole series(No Promise!). Thanks to 1RuRi0 , actually I feel sad over your review, you burnt my spirit to write more fanfic based from Putin-P's songs you know! Putin-P's songs are awesome! Of course I love Daughter of Evil Series, and Prisoner-PaperPlane, Alice of Human Sacrifice and etc... But, people! You need to try something new too sometimes!_**

**_Edit(again): Looks like my last editted A.N make a little confusion, but the 'people' I said was actually other reader who haven't listen to Putin-P's songs. I love Putin-P's works! Mark my words! I never intend to degrade anyone's work!_**


End file.
